whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Hibernia (CTD)
The Kingdom of Hibernia is a group of Faerie Kingdoms composing the island of Ireland. Overview Ireland is known to the changelings as the Kingdom of Hibernia. Both Northern Ireland and the Republic are considered to be part of the overall kingdom. This all sounds very unified, except there is no high king as there is in Concordia. Instead, the island is divided into four kingdoms that correspond to the four historic provinces of Leinster, Munster, Connaught, and Ulster. Divided by the drawing of lots so as to prevent conflict, they are each controlled by a different noble house. Leinster consists of 12 counties in the East and is ruled by King Bran of House Gwydion. Munster falls under the dominion of Queen Nuala of House Eiluned. It claims six counties in the Southwest, and is the largest of the four. Connaught’s ruler is King Fiachra of House Dougal. He claims five counties that lie in the Northwest of the island. Ulster, the northernmost kingdom, includes three counties that fall within the Republic of Ireland and six more that comprise the entirety of Northern Ireland. Ulster’s ruler is King Finn of House Fiona, who has thus far hidden his Unseelie nature from the other monarchs. Aside from these regional kingdoms, the whole island is inundated with petty kings claiming a particular county, town, forest, mountain, village, ruined fort, or even the remembrance of a freehold that once existed. Duchies, baronies, and other holdings are awarded to those sidhe (and a very few commoners) who by birth or service to the four Great Kings (as they are called) are entitled to them. Additionally, many petty kings and queens bestow holdings upon those who support their claims to a kingdom, however small. Many of the petty kings acknowledge the overlordship of the Great Kings, and thereby benefit from their protection and resources. Some few of the petty kingdoms are ruled by members of Houses Liam, Scathach, Balor, and Leanhaun. Many of the ancient freeholds and glades that once were so plentifully supplied with Glamour have become depleted in the centuries since the sidhe fled the island. Though some powerful magics remain, in many areas the returning nobles had to make do with lesser holdings than they imagined. There is thus a great disparity between the Great Kings and the lesser ones, and even between the Great Kings of the four kingdoms. While it would have seemed natural for King Bran to claim Tara as his seat of power, the constant comings and goings of tourists through the years have robbed the ancient site of its Glamour. Whatever Glamour now resides in Tara is brought there by those who dream of its days of glory. Conversely, King Finn of Ulster was able to return and take Navan Fort, which has been called the “Tara of the North,” as his chief holding. Once known as Emain Macha, it was the dwelling place of Conor Mac Nessa, king of Ulster in the time of the original Red Branch Knights and the great hero Cuchulainn. The commoners of Hibernia, including the native kith known as the clurichaun, have a few holding they can call their own. For the most part, so long as they behave themselves, the sidhe either tolerate or ignore them. Some are attached to the various noble houses, and some live in faerie towns, distancing themselves from the snobbery and intrigues of the noble courts. Unlike their American cousins, the Irish sidhe had no high king to make an accord with the commoners. Battles were fought and freeholds claimed. Eventually a sort of peace was declared among most of the Kithain, but they continue to distrust one another to some extent. The sidhe, cognizant of their few among the great number of commoners, are proud of their noble status, loath to give up any of their privileges or rights to rulership, quick to take offense, and swift in dealing out judgements and retributions. In short, they exist under a siege mentality not unlike that of the Protestants of Northern Ireland who were sent centuries ago to hold the land for the English crown against the “wild, disloyal” Irish. Kingdoms * Kingdom of Connaught * Kingdom of Leinster * Kingdom of Munster * Kingdom of Ulster References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming